


I’d Rather Be A Beta

by OkaySure



Category: Original Work
Genre: I honestly don’t know what I’m writing let’s find out together, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-06-28 01:31:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19801975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkaySure/pseuds/OkaySure
Summary: Riley is a really late blooming omega and he is vastly unprepared to handle it. Let’s all point and laugh as he struggles though life!





	1. First Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I intentionally spelt Alpha with a capital but not beta or omega other than that I don’t think I did any other wrong things on purpose. Please tell me what I can do to improve and what you like already. Super thanks in advance. :)

Riley knew to expect heat and he had been for years. He had learned about the physical and emotional changes he might go through but he was never really prepared. Every other omega he grew up with had already had their heat and learned how to maneuver their daily lives with it. Riley was starting to suspect he’d somehow been diagnosed wrong and was instead a beta. He was after all 22 already and he’d never met an unheated omega older than 16.

He gripped the sheets and curled into himself tighter. He’d went to bed last night with a bit of a fever but now he felt on fire. He woke up soaked in sweat, abdominal craps, and his brain was so, so foggy. He rolled up to a sitting position with his feet on the cool tile floor. He’d thought it was all going to be passionate and sexually driven but sex was the last thing on his mind. 

Riley needed to get to his phone and call...someone. The floor was such a relief on his overheated body and he slid down off the bed. The chill seeped into him and his eyes slid shut.

_Ring_. _Ring_.

Riley grunted.

_Ring_.

He felt like a kick boxer had his way with him.

_Ring. Ring. Ring_.

He was so uncomfortable. Why won’t the ringing just stop? He managed to roll and get his hands under him. It took him a few moments to press up and get his feet under him. He wavered as an extreme wave of nausea hit him like a car.

_Ring_.

He steadied himself and did his best to pull fresh air through his parched lips. A few steps and he was at his desk where his phone lay. 

_Ring_. 

He gripped the phone in shaking a hand and tried to pull it off the charging cord but it caught and pulled the phone out of his grasp. It managed to dislodge itself anyway and clattered to the floor.

“Fuck.” 

_Ring_.

He shuddered out a breath, almost sobbing, and collapsed next to the phone on the floor. He swiped it up and answered the god forsaken thing before it could ring again.

He aimed for hello but only managed a “Hmm?” He relaxed back into a pool of upset and discomfort. At least the floor was cool. Every morning he scorned the chilly floor on his feet but today he praised the grey speckled tile.

“Your shift started 15 minutes ago! Where are you?” A nasally, nose in the air voice brought a new pain to this wretched morning.

“I, uh-“ Riley cleared his throat and attempted to wet his parched lips with a swipe of his dry tongue before starting again. “I’m having some... health issues today. I don’t think I can make it today, Kev.” If the lame claim wasn’t enough to get him out of work the strangled rasp of his voice should have.

“Riley, you can’t just not show up! What do you expect me to do? We need you here and who’s gonna cover your shift? This is...” 

Another round of cramps ripped into him and whatever his manager was going to say next was lost to the searing pain that streaked white hot. He curled up on his side and pressed his one palm into his skull and clawed at his stomach with the other hand. Riley’s breaths came shallowly even as his lungs cried for oxygen. His eyes squeezed shut around hot tears.

Not sure how long Riley laid there he finally came out of it enough to cry in relief. He sobbed until he was too exhausted to continue and his breathing evened out. Waving an arm he fumbled for his phone but found it under his self.

Never before was he so grateful for AI. He held the home button and instructed the phone to call his mom.

“Hello?” She answered quickly and his body somehow scrounged up the last molecules of liquid left in his body and he started crying again.

“Mom? Can you come over? I’m having a really hard time. I need... Please, mom.” He didn’t really know what he was trying to ask or what he though his mom could do but what else could he do?

“I’ll be right there, Honey. Don’t you worry. I was out with Alicia so I’m really not that far away. You hang in there, Hon.”

He had no response. One arm found its way over his eyes as he lay there cursing the world. Why was there such a thing as omega in the first place? How could this  condition  possibly benefit the human race?

Riley waited impatiently as the minutes ticked by painfully - both physically as well as metaphorically. 

Eventually Dina did arrive. She helped him change and get back in bed. Gave him some ibuprofen and filled him up with water and trail bars. The water was likely the highest contributor to his sudden wellness. 

Everything wasn’t okay still but Riley was able relax into his bed and drift. There was still quite a bit of discomfort but he wasn’t in pain anymore at the very least. His mind was still hazy but he couldn’t quiet fall asleep so he wandered about in daydreams.

“Hey, Hon, I called the doctor.” His mom said, walking into the room and pulling him from images of cotton candy clouds. “Can you get dressed? He’s going to be here soon to he could examine you.” 

Riley blinked at her. “Um, what?”

“Honey! Up, up let’s go,” She pulled the blankets off Riley and tugged one of his arms. He grumbled but let her pull him up.

...

“Basically, your heat probably came on so strongly because it took this long to come about.”

“Is it always going to be like this?” Riley was a quite bit scared. He wouldn’t be able to work or function if every couple of weeks he was curled up on the floor!

“We can’t be certain. You’ll have to heat a couple more times before we can find a baseline” 

“Well what do I do in the mean time? I can’t just deal with it!” 

“It’s okay, Riley. Clam down.” Dr. Gomez made a placating hand gesture. “We have medicine or you could... uh “embrace” the heat.”

“What? You mean like have sex?” Riley could feel his face heat up farther than the fever had already taken it. It was more embarrassing to turn red at the mention of sex than to actually mention sex. He just wanted to go back to feeling like a beta.

“Bluntly, yes. Scientifically sex can give some symptom relief and even may encourage your heat to progress a day or two faster.” Riley supposed it was something to think about. He was glad his mom stepped out to pick up something for lunch. “I do want to mention that, uh, I recommend against getting sexually involved with Alpha during your heat. It could cause emotional complications and it is a bit dangerous. It’s hard for Alpha to control themselves around a heated omega and vis versa. Beta are a good choice if you find you’re needing help.”

“Right. Of course. Yup.” Riley was feeling extremely awkward and just wanted to go back to bed and wake up from this new he’ll he found himself in. The medicine was wearing off and he was starting to feel ill again.

“Well, let me set you up with a prescription for the suppressants.” He spun on his swivel stool and accessed his tiny desk and PC. He tacked at the keys as he spoke. “These suppressants are pretty strong so make sure you take them within an hour of eating or you’ll upset your stomach. There is no perfect “anti-heat” drug but if you’re in a situation that you really need a couple of hours to get to a safe place, these will help. They will reduce the effects of heat but you should still be careful. The suppressants have some pretty strong side effects so only take them in an emergency. Refrain from being around Alpha or heated omega during at the least the day before your heat, it could trigger it early.” He turned back around with a few papers in his hand. 

“Your prescription has been sent. The pharmacy should have it ready in about an hour. This is for you.” He said handing over the papers. It was an omega pamphlet and a pamphlet on the suppressants he’d just prescribed. “It has some good resources of information. There’s also a website that can connect you with a support group, a safe place for in heat omega, and a number for a crisis line. The line can’t help with medical or criminal emergencies but say you’re in a public space and going into heat they can help you figure out what to do as well as a kind of taxi service employing only beta. The second one is self explanatory.”

“Wow a lot of information.” Riley just looked at the sheets in his hands a little dazed.

Dr. Gomez chuckled, ”That’s why they make pamphlets. So, that should be everything do you have any questions?”

“Nope.”

...

By the time Dina was back with food Riley felt like crap all over again. He lay in bed while the TV yammered as background noise.

Dina stayed long enough to eat and make sure Riley had everything he needed but had left a bit ago to let her dogs out. She left water, food and pain medicine right near Riley’s phone all in reach of the bed. Riley had told her not to come back because he didn’t think she could do much for him anyway.

His phone chimed distracting him from his moping. 

“ _Hey where were you today? Kev was fuming_!”

It was Kent.

“ _Home_.”

“ _Wats up_ ”

“ _Dude I don want to talk about it_ ”  Riley hadn’t hid his weird circumstances from Kent but he hadn’t advertised it either. He was feeling embarrassed that this was already such a big deal with out his friends bustling about.

“ _Want me to come over_?” 

Absolutely not! “ _Nah I’m good. Just sick_ ”

Riley didn’t get a response. He rolled over and gave sleep another shot. With out Kent’s distraction he returned to gnawing his lip in discomfort. 

How was heat so uncomfortable? He expected to feel lusty but not like he’d been in a train wreck. A currently ongoing train wreck in which he was the train. 

He heard sex or even plain old sleeping with someone could help but he really wasn’t feeling like inviting anyone over not that there was anyone to invite over. Could he just do it alone, he wondered. He was willing to try if it would relieve his discomfort enough to sleep off some of the heat.

He tested the waters starting with his fingertips, gently caressing along his length. Heat immediately sprang up in his cheeks and he felt flush but continued with his other hand gliding along his inner thigh. Riley thought he’d have to do a bit more coaxing to get in the mood but palming his already half hard dick he forgot his original intentions and lost himself in masturbating.

He pulled his pants and underwear off then settled back in, propped up on his pillow. Riley closed his eyes while stroking himself and imagined who could be touching him instead. The first face he thought of was that adorable coffee shop clerk he met a few days prior. He had no idea what first or second gender that person was but at the moment he couldn’t care less. Their shimmery brown hair, happy eyes, and lean figure was beautiful to him. They had long slender fingers that felt had cool as he took his cup from them. How amazing that slight chill would feel against his feverish flesh. Riley was a virgin in every bodily aspect but he wasn’t nervous to explore in his fantasy. 

The clerk caressed down his body. They teased him by running their fingers around his cock but never quite touching him. He gasped as the clerk finally gripped him and tug slowly up and back down. His hips ached to rush the movement but he tried to relax and let the clerk do all the work. Riley pulled up his shirt and held the edge in his mouth to keep it out of the way. One hand worked him while the other caressed him everywhere it’d reach, goosebumps rose along its path. The clerk twisted as they tugged increasing the friction and Riley squirmed with the feeling.

The pleasure built up and up and Riley’s fantasy melted away as he sat on the tipping point. He tugged at himself and begged for release but it just wasn’t happening. He thought he was going to go crazy but his other hand slipped a finger inside of himself of its own accord. Riley cried out in pleasure bursting like a dam breaking. He curled up on his side both hands clamped tightly between his thighs as he rode out his orgasm.

He body started to calm down and he was left drained and panting. Tears sprang forth and he started sobbing. He had no idea why he was being such a baby but the empty feeling he was left with scared him. He had masturbated with his male organ before but never felt the need to explore his omega sex. 

He decided that was the worst idea he’d ever had. He never ever wanted to have sex if his heat made him feel this way.


	2. Calm Day In Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kentucky came over to check on Riley.

Riley cleaned himself up and got into a new set of pajamas. He hoped the fluffy blue color would help him feel better. He still just felt hollow and itchy. At least he was relieved of the incessant pain from before.

As he got into bed he realized he'd left himself a present of soiled sheets. He couldn't sleep there. Rather than clean it up, Riley opted for the crimson couch with its colorful array pillows. He curled up under the knit throw and quickly fell asleep.

...

Riley jerked awake to the sound of his front door opening and closing. He boiling. He threw the blanket away from himself and splayed his limbs to have as much cool air touch him in as many places as possible.

"Riley?" Kent called from the entrance. "Bro, you alive? I called you a million times."

Riley managed a "Hmm" but didn't have the stamina to actually speak. All the pain was back and the lonely ache still sizzled inside him. It felt like there was a black hole deep inside of him sucking the life out of him. His mind felt all floaty like he was laying backward in a pool of water, minus the gentle chill of actually being in water.

Kent stopped in the doorway "Whoa," Sniff. "You're in heat? You really should warn people. Lucky I'm a beta." He teased.

Riley only hummed in response.

He laughed. "Why didn't you just say so last night? Where's your phone? I've been messaging you, had me worried for no reason."

Riley finally creaked his eyes open to glare at Kent who crossed his arms and relaxed into the door jam. "Why are you interrogating me? You're the criminal! Breaking and entering, you're lucky I don't call the cops." His sassy retort would have been more effective if his voice hadn't cracked.

"Oh please, you gave me the key."

"For emergencies, not so you could just wander in."

"It seemed like it might be an emergency to me. Answer your phone next time." His worried feelings were coming out on a flash of anger. 

Riley regretted giving him a hard time. He sat up to apologize to Kent. The blood rushed to his head and his vision darkened around the edges. He clenched his eyes shut and placed his head between his knees with a groan.

Kent rolled his eyes and pushed himself off the wall with a huff. "Alright, let me help you." He sat next to Riley and ran a hand firmly up and down his back. Riley's head rush quickly went away but he took advantage and allowed Kent to continue comforting him.

"Let me get you some water. You look like shit." Kent stood and walked to the open kitchen.

"I feel like shit." Riley palmed his chin and rested his elbows on his knees. He watched Kent check a few cabinets before finding the cups. He didn't care to put forth the effort to just tell him.

"Need anything else?" He said gently, handing Riley the water.

Riley quickly swallowed all of the contents as if he'd just spent the last month buried in the desert sands. He felt all wilted and weepy, not at all his usual self. He let out a whiny sigh through his nose trying to find the words. He couldn't even begin describing all the layers of discomfort he was feeling without getting all teary.

"Yeah, okay, I get it. Come here." He took the cup and set it on the floor then pulled Riley back down into a laying position. Half on half off Kent's chest, he could hear his heartbeat. Kent shifted a bit and used the back of the couch and his body to encase Riley on three sides.

Riley was immediately comforted. The steady thrum of Kent's heart eased his mind and his firm warmth brought some peace to the chaotic signals his body was sending.

"You really shouldn't just wander into random omega's apartments, you know? I could have been doing anything in here."

Riley felt more than heard the quiet rumble of his laugh. "Don't give me a key then."

"For safekeeping," Riley teased back.

"I could leave." Kent shifted as though to get up.

"No! I was just kidding," Riley fell for the trick and grabbed Kent's shirt to keep him on the couch.

Kent settled back in with a chuckle. He used the arm that was partially trapped under Riley to rub circles into his back.

"How come you're so good at this?" Riley wondered, speaking into Kent's neck as he unconsciously nuzzled in to get a better whiff of Kent's scent.

Kent snorted, "Don't get used to it." Riley slapped a hand on Kent's chest. "Ouch," he laughed out.

"I used to date an omega. Since I'm not Alpha we got creative." Kent shrugged nonchalantly but Riley was impressed.

"I didn't know that." Riley was interested to hear more about it. He wasn't really sure how an omega-beta combo would work. But he let it go. If Kent wanted him to know about it he would have told him.

Kent's breathing slowed and deepened pulling Riley down with him. He'd never seen Kent as the cuddly type. A bud? Certainly. If you'd said Kent would help him with his heat Riley wouldn't have beleived it. Kent was usually much more distant.

Riley yawned and allowed Kent's rhythmic breathing to gently sway him to sleep.

...

"Yeah, tomorrow."

"Really? You're amazing." Kent was softly speaking into his cellphone. Despite Kent's hushed attempt Riley stirred.

"I gotta go... Yeah, I'll get you back. Yup... Yup... Yeah, okay. Bye."

Riley blinked blurry eyes up at Kent. "Who was that?" He mumbled. His voice was deep and gruff, saturated in sleep.

"Sorry. It was Chelly," Kent continued, whispering gently.

"Oh?" Riley swiped at his eyes with his knuckles and sat up giving Kent his body back. It was still daylight out so they couldn't have slept that long. "Everything okay at work?"

"Yeah, I'm just taking tomorrow off."

"Hmm." Riley wasn't looking forward to tomorrow. His heat symptoms weren't so much of a problem right now thanks to Kent but that would only make the impending pain more awful in comparison.

"How you feeling?"

"A lot better, thanks," Riley said with a shy smile.

"Good. I think my arm was about to fall off and I'm starving." Kent hopped up and headed for the kitchen, rolling his shoulder. "What've you got to eat?"

Riley was glad Kent walked away and couldn't see the blush creep up on his cheeks. "I really don't know. My mom was here yesterday and she has a habit of magic-ing food from whatever is in the fridge." Riley stood up and stretched. He was feeling mostly okay for the first time since his heat started. "Thanks again. I'm pretty sure I was really about to die."

Kent laughed. "Somehow I doubt that." He said gazing into the fridge. "No big deal though. It's kinda nice calming an omega. You guys give off this like zen scent, its nice." Kent absent-mindedly shuffled things around in the fridge. He pulled out a large, plastic container and asked, "What's this?"

Riley walked over and popped the top off. "Mmm. Cheesy meat and potatoes looks like."

"Ooh, want some?" He shook the container between the two of them and closed the fridge.

"Sounds good," Riley left Kent to warm up the food while he went to find his phone. The phone was on the table near his bed. His gross and disheveled bed.

Riley panicked at the thought of Kent coming in and seeing the bedroom as he left it last night. He ripped the sheets from the bed and stuffed them into the laundry basket swift as he could. He tried to ignore how the smell of himself on the sheets ignited warmth in his groin.

He didn't have a second comforter but he did have two thinner blankets. He pulled them from the closet and stacked the sunny yellow one under of the green striped. Riley decided to change the pillowcases as well.

He stepped back and examined the fresh bed. 

"Not right," He mumbled to himself. He went back to the living room and hauled the blanket and throw pillows back down the haul. He never understood the point of the pillows but he was grateful his mother bought them for him. He leaned the pillows against the wall touching the bed. Red, red, tan, tan. He swapped the first and third pillows.

"Are you nesting?" Kent spoke up behind Riley amusement in his tone.

Riley jolted at the sound of the unexpected intruder and spun around. "Jeez, you scared me! Don't sneak up on people," He threw a pillow as emphasis. Kent's blonde curls bounced as he laughed and caught the projectile. "And no, I'm not. I'm just making the bed."

Kent crossed the short distance to the bed. "You know," Kent said, leaning forward over Riley. He leaned back to avoid bumping his face against Kent's chest. "I'd believe you if your pupils weren't blown up like saucers." He finished as he placed the pillow back where Riley had it and stepped back.

Riley flushed. He realized Kent was right but refused to admit it. "Yeah, whatever."

"You're so high on heat right now, dude," Kent laughed as he teased the omega.

"What? That's stupid." Riley stood and walked around Kent.

Kent tossed his arm over Riley's shoulder and started guiding him back to the kitchen. "What is this your first heat? You're so innocent," He laughed again.

Riley was embarrassed that Kent had teased him but was correct. He felt his cheeks heat up again as he breathed in Kent's scent. He smelt like cedar and the musk of sweat. Riley inhaled through his nose again and his legs started feeling weak. He realised what he was doing and ducked away from Kent before his friend noticed the creepy thing he was just doing.

"Food done?" Riley asked trying not to sound riled up and to walk nonchalantly.

"Wait, for real?"

Riley didn't know what to say. He wasn't going to lie but he was humiliated to admit it. He just kept walking his back to Kent.

"Huh. That's... That really sucks, man," He clapped Riley on the back as caught up to then passed him. Kent sat in the small kitchen at the small worn table in front of one plate leaving Riley to take the other. "I heard the first always the worst."

"I wouldn't know but I really hope this is as bad as it gets," Riley said with a nervous smile while scooting food around with his fork. He was really glad for once his friend was much better than him conversationally.

"Oof yeah," He said around a bite of food with a shake of his head. "This is really good. How have I never had this?"

"Right?" Riley said feeling a whole lot less awkward. "Mom's is better but I could show you how to make it?"

"Yeah, okay. Consider this though," He raised a finger at Riley with a sly look on his face. "I'll just let you make it for me anytime I want it."

Riley laughed, covering his mouth with the back of his fork hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried a bit harder this time hope it shows. I have a problem with not being descriptive enough, in my opinion. Also, writing about cuddling is super heartwarming you really should try it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley's life gets a little worse again...

Riley and Kent cleaned up lunch and were back on the couch watching a movie together. Riley sat as far from Kent he could without making it overtly obvious he was running away from the other man. He was wary of the seemingly mystical powers Kent had over him. Despite his suspicion, he had a desperate urge to fling himself across the couch and into Kent's lap.

"So, they got this guy chained up because he was a cameraman? What does he have to do with zombies? They aren't even cops! What is happening?" Kent blurted surprising Riley with his sudden verbal questionnaire.

Riley's attention quickly swiveled back to the movie he hadn't realized he'd stopped paying attention to. "Uh... Right?" He said lamely, having no idea what Kent was talking about.

"Cool premise though, huh?"

"Yup." Riley cringed inward at his mediocre responses. He felt his face heat up and tried to distract himself with the movie. He kept catching his eyes wandering back to Kent's face and couldn't help thinking about him.

"So, what are you doing tomorrow?" Riley aimed for aloof nonchalance but landed somewhere in the realm of demanding and needy.

"Hmm?" Kent responded lazily his face turning from the television but his eyes remained on the screen.

Riley glanced between the set and Kent. He lost his resolve to settle his curiosity over the phone call from earlier, it was already too late to change his mind. He clasped his fingers together and continued, faking confidence. "Isn't Chelly covering your shift? What are you up to?"

"Who wants to work ever?" He said leaning back into the couch with a lazy smirk. "Hanging around here sounds way more fun." Kent draped an arm over the back of the couch and turned that handsome smirk on Riley.

A rush of glee and smugness whirled in his belly, Kent's wholehearted attention directed solely at him. The movie was forgotten as Kent kept their eyes locked. Riley felt Kent was pulling him in like a swirling whirlpool, casually luring him somewhere unknown with only his murky brown eyes. Riley's heart picked up; he was playing chicken with an unstoppable force and he refused to be the first to flinch.

A woman on-screen let out a bloodcurdling scream snapping the two of them from the spell holding them in place.

Riley flinched first.

Kent's smirk widened into a full-blown grin that he hid behind a hand and the clearing of his throat.

...

They finished their zombie flick and moved onto a generic thriller. The movie got lost in the background as Kent told a story about a time at the lake with his brother and a crawdad. Riley listened hanging from every word; fully invested in the adventure the two kids had taken this poor creature on.

"This poor guy, I have no idea how he survived," Kent said with a chuckle. "I mean at one point we were trying to get it to pose in a tree like it was grabbing the sun."

"I wonder if crawdads can have a heart attack? I would have died if I were him, for sure." Riley said with a shocked pitying look on his face but his humorous eyes gave him away.

"Our mom lost it when she found us trying to make him surf. She never did let us get that hamster after all." He said looking down picking at the leg of his jeans absently smiling at the memory.

Riley sputtered, "I'da never let you have a hamster either!" He laughed at the betrayed look Kent gave him. 

"What about you, huh? Bet you got into all sorts of trouble. I've heard about you wily omega." Kent looked at Riley with a suspicious squint of his eyes and gently prodded his ribs.

Riley swatted away Kent's hands and turned his nose in the air. "I'm not like you I was a very well behaved child, thank you very much!"

"Yeah right!" Kent poked relentlessly at Riley's ticklish points. "Little liar!"

Riley couldn't help the giggles that rushed from him. "Am not," another barrage of giggles erupted from him before he could demand Kent stop. He curled up and feebly struggled to push the looming beta away.

"Admit it!" Kent attempted to extract the truth through tickle torture. All Riley could do was laugh despite himself and wiggle away. He managed to get a leg between himself and the beta and pushed him far enough away he could scuddle to the edge of the couch. He swiped up the remote and held it out as a deterrent.

"Ha, told you! Wily," Kent chuckled. He settled back on the couch in an unthreatening posture as he sipped his water.

Riley rolled his eyes. He ignored Kent and abandoned him to look in the fridge. He slapped the door closed after a few minutes unsatisfied with anything he saw. He slunk back over to the couch and plunked himself down. 

"What's that face for?" Kent was looking at Riley with a bemused smirk and raised an eyebrow. 

"I'm hungry and bored and..." He let the sentence trail off without actually having more to add but an exacerbated sigh.

"I can fix hungry but what do you want me to do about bored?"

Riley merely shrugged in response.

Kent solution to hungry was pick up and he left with the promise to fix boredom when he got back. Riley now sat in Kent's seat soaking up any remnant of the beta's comfort he could garner. Without him there Riley realized the depth of Kent's presence even without a physical connection.

He felt the grip of his heat tugging at him. The movie still played in the background but the omega had lost interest in favor of shifting in his seat nearly shaking with the anticipation of Kent's return.

As the minutes ticked by Riley's heat quickly resurfaced in full force and had him pacing to the front door and back again hoping by the next pass he'd arrive at the door and Kent would finally being there. He gripped his head as it became cloudy and full and tugged at his T to cool the flesh underneath. He had begun whimpering every time he got a clear view of the door.

He gave up on trying to walk the time by and collapsed back onto the couch pulling his shirt up and allowing the air to chill him. 

He rolled to his side and pinned his arms between himself and the back of the couch. He gave up looking for security in favor of a cool shower. He stripped and got under the refreshing blast. It rolled over his overheated skin like ice and he sighed in relief.

Every time he shifted his hazy head sloshed around on his shoulders, his neck too weak to hold his heavy head. Riley leaned heavily against the shower wall instead of sitting and risking falling asleep under the soft pitter-patter of droplets against his skin.

The sound of the front door whining open and clicking shut pulled Riley out of his daze and into a deep need to go to Kent. His heart thundered in his chest with genuine excitement of Kent's return.

He jumped out of shower and on his second step slipped on the bare tiles. "Woah!" He reached to steady himself on the counter, missed. _Crack._ "Fuck!" Then he was on his back. He pulled his knee to his chest and rocked side to side as the water on his skin continued to drip off him, pooling around him. 

"Riley! Are you okay?" was all the warning he got before Kent burst into the tiny room. Riley slingshot into a sitting position and pulled his knees up to hide very exposed self.

"I'm naked!" He cried humiliated and in a vain attempt to keep Kent from seeing him. His back was to the door and not being able to see Kent ratched his anxiety up farther than necessary.

"I see that. You're also on the floor." Kent said coming up behind him unbothered by his nudity and draping a towel around his shoulders. "Are you okay? I heard you fall."

Riley's desperate urge to find the Beta had warped into a desperate urge to hide under the sink and disappear. His face bloomed red as Kent circled around and crouched in front of him.

"I-I'm fine." He said looking away from the other man.

"Did you hit anything? Do you need help?"

Riley held out one hand and clutched the towel with the other. "Help me up?" He looked up sheepishly with pearly hazel rounds through his still damp eyelashes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll continue to be slow to update but in taking my time I can attempt to improve so yay that I guess!


End file.
